nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hillary Clinton
) |PostCognomeVirgola = nata Hillary Diane Rodham |ForzaOrdinamento = Clinton ,Hillary |Sesso = F |LuogoNascita = http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicago Chicago |GiornoMeseNascita = 26 ottobre |AnnoNascita = 1947 |LuogoMorte = |GiornoMeseMorte = |AnnoMorte = |Attività = politica |Epoca = 2000 |Nazionalità = statunitense |PostNazionalità = del Partito Democratico, già senatrice e Segretario di Stato }} Prima di intraprendere l'attività politica, ha esercitato la professione di avvocato e docente di diritto penale, diventando la prima donna a essere ammessa come socio nel «Rose Law Firm», uno degli studi legali più antichi degli Stati Uniti; ha inoltre fatto parte dei consigli d'amministrazione delle multinazionali Walmart e Lafarge. È sposata con Bill Clinton dal 1975; a seguito dell'elezione del marito alla carica di presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America, è stata first lady dal 1993 al 2001. Successivamente prestò servizio per otto anni come senatrice in rappresentanza dello Stato di New York (2001-2009), venendo eletta per il suo primo mandato mentre era ancora first lady e diventando quindi la prima moglie di un presidente a ricoprire una carica elettiva. Durante la sua permanenza al Congresso, sostenne apertamente l'intervento armato in Afghanistan e in Iraq, ma in un secondo momento criticò la gestione delle operazioni militari da parte dell'amministrazione di George W. Bush. Nel 2008 prese parte alle elezioni primarie del proprio partito in previsione delle consultazioni presidenziali dello stesso anno; malgrado i sondaggi della vigilia la vedessero largamente favorita, dopo un aspro confronto fu sconfitta a sorpresa dal senatore Barack Obama, conseguendo tuttavia il maggior numero di suffragi popolari (quasi 18 milioni) nella storia delle primarie statunitensi. La senatrice annunciò in seguito il proprio appoggio nei confronti di Obama, che fu eletto presidente. Hillary Clinton svolse le funzioni di Segretario di Stato fra il gennaio del 2009 e il febbraio del 2013, rinunciando all'incarico al termine del primo mandato di Obama e venendo sostituita da John Kerry. Nel 2016 partecipò nuovamente alle primarie democratiche: avendo conseguito il maggior numero di delegati, ottenne la candidatura ufficiale per le successive elezioni presidenziali, diventando così la prima donna a concorrere per la Casa Bianca in rappresentanza di uno dei due maggiori partiti. Biografia Infanzia e giovinezza Nasce all'Edgewater Hospital di Chicago, Illinois, ed è cresciuta a Park Ridge. Suo padre, Hugh Ellsworth Rodham, figlio di immigrati inglesi, era dirigente di un'industria tessile a Scranton, Pennsylvania, mentre sua madre, Dorothy Emma Howell Rodham, casalinga. Ha due fratelli minori, Hugh e Tony. Il padre, successivamente impiantò una fiorente attività imprenditoriale per realizzare stampati sui tessuti, la Rodrik Fabrics. Da bambina era coinvolta in diverse attività alla chiesa e alla scuola di Park Ridge. Partecipò attivamente a diverse discipline sportive ottenendo diversi riconoscimenti nelle Girl Scouts of the USAOrganizzazione scout femminile americana.. Prima di diplomarsi alla Maine South High School, frequentò la Maine East High School, dove ricoprì il ruolo di presidente di classe, membro del consiglio degli studenti e membro della National Honor Society. Durante il suo ultimo anno di liceo, ricevette il primo premio in scienze sociali. Cresciuta in una famiglia conservatrice, lavorò come volontaria per il candidato repubblicano Barry Goldwater nella campagna presidenziale del 1964.J. William Middendorf, Glorious Disaster: Barry Goldwater's Presidential Campaign and the Origins of the Conservative Movement. Basic Books, 2006, ISBN 0-465-04573-1. Page 266. I suoi genitori le diedero libertà di scelta su quale carriera intraprendere. Nel 1965 entrò al Wellesley College, divenne attiva in politica e ottenne la carica di presidente della sezione del Wellesley College dei College Republicans. In gioventù fu investita dalla notizia della morte del leader dell'associazione per i diritti civili Martin Luther King che aveva conosciuto di persona nel 1962. Dopo aver frequentato il programma "Wellesley in Washington" per l'insistenza del professor Alan Schechter, il suo orientamento politico divenne molto più liberale, entrando a far parte del Partito Democratico. Ottenuto il riconoscimento di "valedictorian" come miglior diplomato tra i maturandi a Wellesley, Rodham si laureò nel 1969 con onore in Scienze politiche. Divenne la prima studentessa nella storia del Wellesley College a presentare la cerimonia di consegna dei diplomi. La Associated Press riportò all'epoca che il discorso di Hillary ricevette un'ovazione pubblica durata sette minuti. Fu al centro di un articolo pubblicato dalla rivista Life, a causa della reazione a una parte del suo discorso che criticava il senatore repubblicano Edward W. Brooke III, l'oratore che l'aveva preceduta. Nel 1969, entrò alla Yale Law School, dove fu al servizio del Board of Editors di Yale Review of Law and Social Action e lavorò con i bambini emarginati presso l'ospedale Yale-New Haven. Durante l'estate del 1970, le fu assegnata una borsa di studio per lavorare al Children's Defense Fund a Cambridge, Massachusetts, nello Stato del Massachusetts. Alla fine della primavera del 1971, iniziò a frequentare Bill Clinton, anch'egli studente della Yale Law School. Durante l'estate del 1971, si trasferisce a Washington per lavorare nel sottocomitato sugli immigrati del Senatore Walter Mondale. Nel comitato aveva il compito di effettuare ricerche sui problemi degli emigrati relativi alla loro capacità di adattamento, e alla loro possibilità di accesso ai servizi igienici, all'assistenza sanitaria e all'educazione. Nell'estate del 1972, lavorò negli Stati occidentali nella campagna del candidato democratico alle elezioni presidenziali, George McGovern. Durante il suo secondo anno alla scuola di legge, lavorò come volontaria allo Yale Child Study Center, anche qui per studiare le ricerche sullo sviluppo del cervello nella prima infanzia. Si interessò inoltre di casi di abusi su minori presso l'ospedale di Yale-New Haven, lavorando nei Servizi Legali della città, fornendo un servizio di assistenza legale gratuito alle persone povere. Nel 1973 a Yale, ricevette una laurea Juris Doctor, con una tesi sui diritti dei minori, specializzandosi in pedagogia e medicina presso lo Yale Child Study Center. Matrimonio e famiglia, carriera da avvocato e first lady dell'Arkansas Durante i suoi studi immediatamente successivi alla laurea, collaborò come avvocato per il Children's Defense Fund, e come consulente per il Carnegie Council on Children. Entrò a far parte dello staff d'inchiesta dell'impeachment presidenziale, informando il Comitato giudiziario durante lo Scandalo Watergate. In seguito divenne un membroUna delle due uniche donne nella facoltà. dell'University of Arkansas, Fayetteville School of Law, dove contemporaneamente insegnava Bill Clinton. L'11 ottobre 1975 Hillary Rodham e Bill Clinton si sposarono a Fayetteville, Arkansas; mantenne il proprio nome "Hillary Rodham". Vissero in quel luogo per un breve periodo, e successivamente si trasferirono nella capitale dello Stato, Little Rock, da dove Bill condusse la sua prima campagna per il congresso statunitense. Nel 1976, Hillary Rodham entrò a far parte del Rose Law Firm, specializzandosi in casi di proprietà intellettuale, perseguendo inoltre la carriera in avvocatura. Il presidente Jimmy Carter la inserì, nel 1978, nella prestigiosa lista del Legal Services Corporation. Nello stesso anno, con l'elezione di suo marito come Governatore dell'Arkansas, Rodham divenne first lady dell'Arkansas, titolo che mantenne per 12 anni. Nel 1979, divenne la prima donna a essere divenuta partner del Rose Law Firm. Il 27 febbraio 1980 diede alla luce una bambina, Chelsea Victoria, unica figlia dei Clinton. Nel 1980, Bill Clinton fu sconfitto nella corsa a governatore, così la famiglia Clinton fu costretta a lasciare la sede del governo. Nel febbraio 1982, Bill Clinton annunciò la sua offerta per riottenere l'incarico, annunncio che avrebbe avuto in seguito esito favorevole. Nello stesso periodo, Rodham iniziò a utilizzare il nome, Hillary Rodham Clinton. Come first lady dell'Arkansas, presiedette il Comitato Arkansas Educational Standards, dove, con successo, lottò per migliorare la qualità professionale dei test attitudinali dei nuovi insegnanti. Fece inoltre parte del Rural Health Advisory Committee, introducendo un programma chiamato "Arkansas' Home Instruction Program for Preschool Youth"Trad. Ita.: "Programma di istruzione a domicilio dell'Arkansas per l'infanzia", che insegna ai genitori a lavorare con i propri figli nell'istruzione prescolastica e alfabetizzazione. Hillary Rodham Clinton fu nominata Donna dell'Anno dell'Arkansas nel 1983 e Madre dell'Anno dell'Arkansas nel 1984. Durante la sua carriera come first lady dell'Arkansas, continuò a operare in ambito giudiziario con il Rose Law Firm. Nel 1988 e nel 1991, il National Law Journal la nominò uno dei 100 avvocati più influenti degli Stati Uniti. Partecipò inoltre alla fondazione dell'Arkansas Advocates for Children and Families e operò nell'albo dei Servizi Legali dell'Arkansas Children's Hospital e per il Children's Defense Fund.Trad.Ita.:"Fondo di difesa dei bambini" Dal 1985 al 1992, Clinton operò nel Board of Directors sia per il The Country's Best Yogurt che per Wal-Mart; lavorò inoltre per Lafarge, un'azienda industriale francese, la più grande produttrice al mondo di manifatture in cemento. First lady degli Stati Uniti Quando Bill Clinton diventò presidente nel gennaio 1993, Hillary Rodham Clinton diventò la first lady degli Stati Uniti. Fu la prima first lady ad aver conseguito una laurea e la prima ad avere una sua carriera professionale di grande successo."Hillary Rodham Clinton", Microsoft Encarta Online Encyclopedia 2006. Ultimo accesso: 22 agosto, 2006. È considerata come la più influente first lady americana dai tempi di Eleanor Roosevelt. Nel 1993 il Presidente nominò sua moglie, capo dell'unità sulla Riforma della Sanità Nazionale. Il suggerimento di questa unità, comunemente chiamata Clinton health care plan, e soprannominata “Hillarycare” dai suoi oppositori, non riuscì a ottenere il supporto sufficiente per poter arrivare al voto in entrambe le camere del Congresso, nonostante queste fossero a maggioranza Democratica. Il progetto venne dunque abbandonato nel settembre del 1994. Nel suo libro, Living History, Hillary Clinton riconobbe che la sua inesperienza politica aveva certamente contribuito alla sconfitta, ma anche tanti altri fattori ne erano responsabili. Dieci anni dopo, “Hillarycare” viene ancora stata utilizzata come una sorta di "marchio", a volte screditante, di tutti i piani concepiti per migliorare la sanità a livello universale. In quel periodo, nel bel mezzo delle elezioni del 1994, i Repubblicani usarono la sua impopolarità come grimaldello nella campagna elettorale,Online NewsHour: The Healthcare Debate between March 21, 1994 and the end of 1994 testimoni di un netto incremento di seggi dei Repubblicani, con 53 alla Camera dei Rappresentanti, e 7 al Senato.The Once and Future Hillary - TIME Alcuni critici considerarono inappropriato che una first lady giocasse un ruolo centrale nelle questioni politiche. Al contrario, chi la supportava, replicò che Hillary Clinton non era affatto diversa dagli altri consiglieri della Casa Bianca, e che gli elettori erano consapevoli del ruolo attivo che avrebbe avuto durante la Presidenza del marito. Infatti, durante la campagna elettorale, Bill Clinton aveva dichiarato che votare per lui significava prendere “''due al prezzo di uno''”. Questa osservazione portò alcuni oppositori a riferirsi ai Clinton come ai “''co-Presidenti''”, a volte anche soprannominati “''Billary''”. Senatrice per lo Stato di New York A seguito del ritiro dalla politica del senatore Daniel Patrick Moynihan, avvenuto nel novembre del 1998, diversi membri del Partito Democratico, tra cui il membro della Camera dei rappresentanti, Charles B. Rangel, insistettero affinché Hillary Clinton si candidasse, nel 2000, alle successive elezioni del Senato degli Stati Uniti, come rappresentante dello Stato di New York. La donna accettò, divenendo così la prima first lady degli Stati Uniti a candidarsi per una carica elettiva.Gerth and Van Natta Jr. 2007, p. 204. Non essendo però mai vissuta a New York prima delle elezioni del 2000, e non avendo mai partecipato attivamente alla vita politica dello Stato, fu accusata di carpetbagger dai suoi oppositori.Gerth and Van Natta Jr. 2007, pp. 200, 204. Suo avversario del Partito Repubblicano fu inizialmente l'allora sindaco di New York Rudy Giuliani, il quale però si ritirò dalla campagna elettorale dopo che gli fu diagnosticato un cancro alla prostata, venendo sostituito da Rick Lazio. Nel corso della campagna elettorale, Hillary Clinton visitò ogni singola contea dello Stato di New York, promettendo ai cittadini di migliorare la loro situazione economica, di creare nuovi posti di lavoro e di investire nelle imprese, soprattutto in quelle del settore high-tech. Le elezioni si conclusero il 7 novembre del 2000 con la vittoria dell'allora first lady, la quale ottenne il 55.27% dei voti, contro i 43.01% di Rick Lazio.Gerth and Van Natta Jr. 2007, pp. 212–213. Candidatura alle primarie per le elezioni presidenziali del 2008 Nel 2007 ha annunciato la sua candidatura alle elezioni del data=8 n, in competizione con il senatore dell'gua=en}} Le elezioni si. Tuttavia viene sconfitta da quest'ultimo, nonostante fosse considerata come larga favorita dai sondaggi della vigilia. In seguito darà il suo appoggio a Obama, che venne eletto presidente. Segretario di Stato Nel 2009 il suo sfidante delle primarie, Barack Obama, le offre il ruolo di Segretario di Stato; ruolo che conserverà fino alla fine del primo mandato di Obama per prepararsi alla lunga corsa presidenziale per il 2016 Candidatura alle primarie per le elezioni presidenziali del 2016 Hillary Clinton fu la prima democratica ad annunciare la propria candidatura alle primarie. Il 1º febbraio 2016, batte to darà il suo app con un margine di 4 voti nel o presiden dell'...|6|bi. Nelle primarie del 9 febbraio 2016 in di Stato Nel , Sanders la batte pesantemente. Hillary Clinton si prende una sonora rivincita nelle primarie del che conser e in quelle nella del primo mandato d. Il 1º marzo 2016, giorno del ga corsa presidenziale per il , la Clinton vince in nove stati su dodici. Nelle primarie del 5 e del 6 marzo 2016, vince solo in uno stato su tre. L'8 marzo 2016 ottiene un altro stato.Nelle primarie delle (Stati Uniti d'America)}} Il 12 luglio 2016 ha ricevuto anche l'endorsement di Bernie Sanders, il suo principale rivale durante la campagna. Relazioni col marito Nel 1998, la relazione dei coniugi Clinton divenne l'oggetto di un gran numero di polemiche e speculazioni, come risultato dello scandalo Lewinsky, quando l'allora Presidente Clinton ebbe una relazione extra-coniugale con una stagista della Casa Bianca, Monica Lewinsky.[http://icreport.access.gpo.gov/report/6narrit.htm#L1 Starr Report: Nature of President Clinton's Relationship with Monica Lewinsky] Affermando in seguito di essere stata ingannata dalle iniziali affermazioni del marito, secondo il quale non vi era stata alcuna relazione[http://transcripts.cnn.com/TRANSCRIPTS/0306/10/lkl.00.html transcript of Larry King Live interview about Living History, 10 June 203], la first lady, all'epoca, disse che le accuse contro il marito erano secondo lei, il risultato di una "grande cospirazione dell'ala destra del congresso" . Dopo che l'evidenza degli incontri tra Clinton e la Lewinsky divenne inconfutabile, la signora Clinton affermò risolutamente che il suo matrimonio continuava solido. In seguito, in entrambe le autobiografie dei coniugi Clinton venne rivelato che il caso Lewinsky fu un periodo molto doloroso che mise seriamente in crisi il loro matrimonio. Durante la maggior parte della propria carriera politica, l'ex-presidente statunitense Clinton fu perseguitato dalle voci su una relazione extra-coniugale, le quali acquisirono maggiore credibilità durante lo scandalo Lewinsky. Nella sua autobiografia, l'ex-Presidente confermò una "relazione che non avrei dovuto avere" con Gennifer Flowers, una cantante lounge dell'Arkansas . Queste rivelazioni e indiscrezioni confluirono in un insieme di reazioni pubbliche riguardanti la first lady. Alcune donne ammiravano la sua determinazione e la sua disinvoltura nella resa pubblica di fatti privati, altre simpatizzavano con lei nell'essere vittima dell'atteggiamento insensibile del marito, altre la criticavano per essere complice nel consentire le indiscrezioni riguardanti il marito dovutamente al fatto di non richiedere il divorzio. Nel suo libro Living History, spiega come l'amore sia la ragione che la spingeva a rimanere con il marito. "Nessuno mi capisce meglio, e nessuno mi fa ridere come lo fa Bill. Anche dopo tutti questi anni, lui è ancora la persona più interessante, energica e piena di vita che ho mai conosciuto. Bill e io abbiamo iniziato un discorso nella primavera del 1971, e più di trenta anni dopo non lo abbiamo ancora terminato". Quando l'ex presidente ebbe la necessità di affrontare una immediata operazione al cuore nell'ottobre 2004, la Clinton, senatore junior dello Stato di New York, cancellò i suoi impegni pubblici per essere al suo fianco, presso il Centro Medico della Columbia University dell'Ospedale Presbiteriano di New York. Critiche e controversie Pubblicazioni * Il suo libro biografico di 562 pagine Living History è stato pubblicato nel 2003. Il libro, nel primo mese, vendette più di un milione di copie. Prima della vendita, i produttori Simon & Schuster pagarono alla Clinton 8 milioni di dollari, un record per quel tempo. Clinton's recording in that year of Living History la portò alla seconda nomination ai Grammy per la categoria Best Spoken Word Album. Living History fu tradotto in molte lingue straniere. * Nel 2014 pubblica ''Hard Choices edito da ''Sperling & Kupfer, saggio di politica distribuito in Italia con il nome Scelte difficili, traduzioni di Irene Annoni, Elena Cantoni, Cristiana Latini, Barbara Porteri. Risultati elettorali Elezione al senato del 2000 * Hillary Rodham Clinton (D), 55,27% / 3.747.310 * Rick Lazio ®, 43,01% / 2.915.730 Elezione al senato del 2006 * Hillary Rodham Clinton (D), 67,00% / 3.008.428 * John Spencer ®, 31,01% / 1.392.189 New York State Board of Elections certified general election results at http://www.elections.state.ny.us/NYSBOE/elections/2006/general/2006_ussen.pdf Onorificenze Note Altri progetti Bibliografia * Collegamenti esterni * * Amore e potere - Storia di Bill e Hillary Clinton La Storia siamo noi Categoria:Politici del Partito Democratico (Stati Uniti d'America) Hillary Clinton Categoria:Segretari di Stato degli Stati Uniti d'America